


Captured by those eyes

by 4m3chii



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4m3chii/pseuds/4m3chii
Summary: She never liked him the way every girl was so into him. Sure he was a great friend to her but nothing romantic ever crossed her mind. Not until the third round of tequila.





	Captured by those eyes

The late August night finds a couple hugging in front of an apartment complex exchanging heated kisses, while the boy is searching through his pockets for his keys with one hand; even though it gives him a little trouble, he’s unable to tear away from the girl. In that passionate moment they fail to realize that someone is watching their every move.  
Rika stands alone under one of the street lights watching as Ikki pushes the girl on the wall and tries to open the entrance with his newly found keys, still not separating from his partner. As the door opens, the boy lifts the girl who instantly wraps her legs around his waist. They disappear into the complex, the door shuts behind them loudly, the sound hurts Rika’s ears.  
She’s upset and angry; actually she’s beyond furious. That girl, Ame, is not even part of the fanclub; she has no right to monopolize Ikki like that! The fact that she just broke up with Shin a couple months ago and she’s already preying on their beloved Ikki just fuels her rage.  
She turns her gaze towards Ikki’s window what delivers the finishing blow; the room is still dark.

_Long blond dreadlocks are tickling Ikki’s bare chest as Ame plants butterfly kisses on his sensitive skin. The boy can’t hold back his moans; the sensation drives him crazy, he wants more. Every kiss is a tease and he’s not used to someone teasing him, he’s the one doing the teasing!_  
_He flips her on her back and climbs on top of her, finding her breast and playfully biting on the tender flesh. It doesn’t take long for their hips to dance together in a loving embrace, the Moon gently shines on their naked skin as they become one for the first time. Their moans fill the air with more lust promising a start of something wonderful._  
As my phone goes off, it tears me away from DreamLand and forces me back to reality. I climb to the end of my bed and reach for my bag to find the little device; I’m ready to shout with anyone who happens to be on the other end of the call. I take a big breath and push down the little green button but before I could release my frustration, a cheerful voice greets me.  
“Morning, Ame!” Sawa sings. “I hope you didn’t forget our date today! I’m outside your apartment so open the door quickly!”  
Oh yeah, I totally forgot today. I promised Sawa that we’ll have a full-on girly day today with shopping and going to the beach. If I remember correctly, she even invited Mine.  
“Calm down, Sawa, I just woke up” I say rubbing my eyes while fighting a yawn. I sit up and let my legs hung at the side of the bed. Why mornings are so cruel and early?  
“That’s what I guessed so I came earlier to make sure you won’t be late! You’re so bad with mornings! Now hurry up and open the door, I can help you choose an outfit. It’s so exciting to have you single again after all this time!”  
“ Yes, yes. Just wait a se…”  
As I stand up I step on something that stops my sentence. Shock washes over me as I come face to face with Ikki’s black jacket. I quickly turn around and he lays there still asleep in his own bed naked, just like me. Yesterday's events come rushing to me as I look around in the room; I spent the night with Ikki.  
“Hey, Ame, are you still there?”  
Sawa’s getting worried.  
“Actually I’m not at home at the moment, can I call you back a bit later?”  
I just end the call without waiting for an answer. I climb back to bed and inch closer to the sleeping male. He’s face is extremely relaxed, a small smile’s blossoming on his lips. I never saw him this peaceful before. I reach toward a silver strand of hair to brush away from his cheek but my fingers touch his skin. Those turquoise and magenta eyes open to focus on me and my legs go all shaky, they have a hard time to hold me up. I know the gossip about his eyes but I’m sure that it’s not working on me; they never worked and I don’t see why they would start now. It’s probably just the night’s after effect.  
We went on our date yesterday for fun; he found the fact that his eyes not working on me fascinating and the same was for me. So we went out and after dinner we had a few drinks. We did some karaoke after a few more alcoholic beverages and right after the third round of tequila shots, we ended up making out on one of the soft sofas. Still heated by the alcohol, we disappeared into the night to find Ikki’s apartment while he was going on about how we should seriously date and me about how I don’t date guys I don’t know what to expect. That’s how we spent the night together and sober up slowly in each other’s arms.  
“Good morning, darling” Ikki smiles at me gently. I lay down next to him and put my hand on his chest. His skin is so soft and warm, it’s intoxicating. “Any regrets?”  
“Not yet but wait a few hours; I’ll definitely regret the last tequila when the hangover kicks in.”  
“I didn’t really mean it like that.”  
“I know what you meant. I’m positive the last night never gets on my regret list.”  
“So would you officially date me?”  
I draw little circles on his stomach with my slender fingers. The idea to wake up next to him on many mornings pleases me but there’s a dark shadow what I just can’t ignore.  
“No”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m not getting emotionally involved with an infamous player who says his goodbyes after three months.”  
“I think it’s a little late for that” he teases what I reward with a soft grunt.  
“It’s still a no. I don’t like you that way and you don’t like me that way either.”  
“But what if we say it’s just a trial for you? I know I’m into you and I want to break that three months, I want you to fall for me and want to stay with me. Even if it’s hard for you to believe me. It’s hard for me too, I might just run off at the end of November”  
My mouth stays open in hopes of cutting him off with some clever remarks but I just can’t seem to find the right words. So I simply close my lips and my eyes and snuggle up to him closer. What should I do with such a stubborn man?  
“If we start to go out, we’re not gonna break up after three months, you can count on that!” I say softly then slowly drift back to sleep.

I slip my pink high heels on my feet and show a last smile to Ikki. We just woke up again not long ago, get dressed and had some take-out together. Meanwhile, I couldn’t shake the feeling that Sawa is still camping in front of my apartment to get the juicy gossip before anybody else so I started to prepare to leave. I have a long evening ahead of me anyway.  
I plant a quick kiss on the male’s lips while checking my message on my phone what buzzed a second ago.  
_I know you’re up to something, you have to tell me. So let’s meet in Meido no Shitsuji! You got half an hour to get there!_  
_-Sawa_  
My smile grows; at least Sawa can’t make a big scene in there, Waka would definitely kill her! She will totally freak out, I just hope Mine takes this situation better than I think she will. As I turn towards Ikki, I can’t shake the feeling that he might have been honest and this relationship thing could even work. I bet he would be the sweetest boyfriend ever.  
“Please look after me in the next three months!” I bow gently to him.  
“I thought you weren't planning to break up with me when our time is up” the boy smiles at me like a sly fox.  
“I’m not but I respect your fantasies about getting rid of me after the end of November” I state as a matter of factly while grabbing my pink leather jacket from the sofa. As my hands touch the doorknob to the front door, I turn around for a second to send a predator smile towards Ikki with a wink. “Just one thing you shouldn’t forget; I’ll get matching christmas jumpers for us this year, hon!”  
Before the man could answer, I slip out of the apartment and start to walk towards Meido no Hitsuji to drink something really sweet as a celebration to my victory while explaining everything to Sawa. The hot afternoon Sun’s precious rays envelops me in a loving hug and escorts me to the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one; it would be make me more than happy if you enjoyed this small something. I might give it another chapter, I'm just not sure if I could get really into it, even though I have ideas. We'll see.  
> Thank you again, have a lovely time!


End file.
